Secrets: Before the Chamber
by Lizzie Malfoy1
Summary: A story of McGonagall's childhood crush on Dumbledore and maybe some lasting feelings.
1. Sortings

Author's note: This is my weirdest idea yet! It is about a crush that Mcgonagall has Dumbledore while she is at school as a student.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of it except the plot.  
  
POV: Narrator  
  
It is Minerva McGonagall's first day as a professor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She waits for the students to arrive at the top of a flight of stairs by the great hall. It is her job to lead the first years to the front of the great hall to be sorted into their houses. She remembers being sorted into Gryffindor like it was yesterday. She was so nervous that she would be sorted into Slytherin or Hufflepuff.  
  
~Flash back~ Minerva's POV  
  
We have just arrived at Hogwarts. My older brother Charles says that we will have to cross the lake and hope not to be eaten by the giant squid or its litter of baby squids. I follow the gameskeeper to the edge of the lake and hope that Charles was exadgerating about the giant squid. I get in a boat with 3 other girls and stare in amazement at the sight of the castle. It comes nearer and nearer, until we have reached it. I start walking up the front stair that lead to the great hall. I listen to the sound my shoes make as I clunk up the stair. I wish my mother would have let me get a heeled shoe, not these huge clunky boot-like shoes. When I reach the top of the steps I see (for the first time) a good looking, tall, clean-shaven professor with flecks of gray growing throughout his dark hair.  
"Hello students" he began "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Dumbledore. In a moment you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. Before you sit down you will be sorted into your houses. Students, Follow me." At that moment the doors to the great hall opened.  
  
~Flash Forward~ Narrator's POV  
  
Minutes passed and soon the first years walked up the stairs to be greeted by Minerva. She stood there trying to look superior and confident, though she was frighten beyond belief. As the students halted in front of her she surveyed the them they looked the same as they did in her day; short and frightened. But there was on student in the back who was oddly tall and large. He had a lump in his robes thay Minerva was sure was a toad.  
"Hello Students" she began "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. In a moment you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. Before you sit down you will be sorted into your houses. Students, follow me." At that moment the doors to the great hall opened and she led them to the front of the great hall. After the sorting was done, Minerva sat down at her place on the staff table. Right next to Professor Dumbledore.  
"Good job, Minerva," he said in his low raspy voice.  
"Thank you, Albus" She answered as an unusual tingle went up her spine. 


	2. The Diary

Authors note: Im actually starting to like this fanfic. LOL! Im glad my readers liked the first chapter. Hope you like this one too. .Here it goes!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling (best author in the universe!!!)  
  
Chapter: The Diary  
  
Narrators POV  
  
Before classes started on the first day of lessons the professors took Minerva to her new classroom. It was the old tranfiguration room. This was where Professor Dumbledore had taught her as a child. After the other teachers had left Minerva tried to open her her bottom desk drawer but it seemed to be jammed. So she did a simple spell to open the drawer and pulled out a small book. In gold lettering it said Diary of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
" I really should give this back to Albus," she thought "but I could just look at one page before I do." She flipped the book open and started to read.  
  
"Today was the second day back I had a class of first years this morning. A young witch named Minerva kept putting her hand up on every question. After class was over I heard her say to Jenaveve that she thought I was 'dashing'. The slang that children use these days is so strange. I'll write later. Professor Sonolra has a question about alchemy for me. ~Albus"  
  
Minerva closed the diary. "Wow" she thought "he knew all along." About a minute after Minerva had put away the diary her first class bustled into their seats. Her first class of the day consisted of 4th years. She started her lesson off with giving a lecture on turning skunks into perfume bottles. Whenever she asked a question, the first hand to fly belonged to a Mr. Riddle.  
  
~flash back~ Minervas POV  
  
Class just ended about a minute ago. Even though it was double transfiguration it felt like a second. I was floating on air. Every time Professor Dumbledore asked a question I raised my hand even if I didn't know the answer. Suprisingly every time he called on me I answered correctly. I think he was impressed. On my way out of class I told Jenaveve that Dumbledore was dashing. I felt someone breathing down my neck but I didn't turn around quick enough to find out whom.  
  
~flash forward~ Narators POV  
  
During dinner that night, Minerva couldn't help but stare at Dumbledore. She wondered if he still remembered the crush she had on him. While she was quickly glancing at him he turned his head and winked at her. 


	3. A Pink Halloween

Authors Note: I've been reading some other mm/ad fanfics and I've decided as freelancer says my fic, my rules. So I've decided that dumbledore isn't like 60yrs older than mcgonagall he is more like 20yrs older. Also, even though J.K. Rowling makes Dumbledore the transfigurations teacher during the 'chamber flashback thingy', he is headmaster in mine. Thanx 4 reading ciao.  
  
Disclaimer: see previous chapters  
  
Chapter 3: A pink Halloween  
  
Narrators POV  
  
Minerva taught class after class, for weeks and weeks. One early morning she woke up before the sun. She was sure it was probably about 4 a.m. She walked over to the windowsill and picked up the little book that had been sitting there since school started. She knew she had to return it but she had found it so long ago.  
  
"I mean its Halloween," she thought "If I give it back now he'll wonder why I had it for so long." She sat on her bed with the diary in her hand. It was like money burning a hole in her pocket. Like she had to read more. She randomly flipped to a page and began to read  
  
"Dear diary, Today was the monthly teachers meeting, where we review over the lessons we did and discuss the exceptional students in classes. Professor Tapet started off by complaining that Mr. Artemis Malfoy hasn't been showing up for her herbology lessons. Sir Detwood mentioned that the first year flying lessons were going well and that William Potter would make an excellent chaser in a few years. I explained that Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall were doing brilliantly for first years and Thomas Longbottom (3rd year) needed some extra assistance."  
  
She flipped to another page. By the looks of it this page was about Halloween.  
  
"Dear Diary, This morning the 3rd years and above went to Hogsmead for the Halloween visit. I had to stay behind this time to watch over the younger students. Around noon I went for a walk down by the greenhouses Miss Sprout was helping Professor Tapet with some vicious Aragea Snake Plants. They seemed to be handling them well. After I asked (to make sure they were fine) if they needed any help, I went up to the Gryffindor tower to check on my students. Poppy Pomfrey, Jenaveve Hooch, and Minerva McGonagall were painting each other's toenails pink and seemed to be talking about boys. Thomas Potter and Jacob Lupin were playing a game of wizards chess and Frederick Wood (2nd yr) was reading a book about Quidditch. At the feast that night I kept noticing Miss Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Hooch looking up at me and giggling. After the feast was over I saw them in the corridors. They had been laughing because they came to feast with pink toenails and without shoes."  
  
Minerva wanted to go back to sleep because she was exausted but she couldn't. She had a plan that she did not want to forget so instead of going to sleep she went to the staff room to get some caffienated tea. Jenaveve was already in the in the staff room before Minerva even got there.  
  
"Do you always get up this early?" Minerva yawned  
  
"Of course" Jenaveve answered. " I always do an early morning fly around the pitch"  
  
"Okay. Do you want to come to the three broomsticks with me for a sandwich and a drink?" Minerva asked. Jenaveve nodded and smiled.  
  
"Let me guess you want to go ask the poppyster to come, too." She said in a witty tone. "That'd be brilliant!" Minerva said  
  
That after noon, the witches discussed the 'good old days' and Minerva's devious plan. Jen loved it but it took some convincing to get Poppy to agree. "We are supposed to be leaders. You know, set a good example." But in the end she did it. That evening the three witches took their places at the staff table and when Dumbledore came to the table they stood up, turned around, said 'happy Halloween' to him. He looked down smiled and chuckled. The three devious witches were barefoot with bright pink toenails. 


	4. Swings and lemonade

Author's Note: This chapter is all about a really metaphorical dream. Mini chapter  
  
Disclaimer: (See previous chapters) I own a couple side characters. I don't own the witches YaYa~ish behaviors.  
  
Chapter 4: Swings and Lemonade  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
Minerva was swinging on a big wooden swing. It was big enough to fit two or three people. As she slowly swung back and forth, she looked around and realized where she was. She was in her backyard. The backyard of where she grew up. She wasn't 25 she was 16. It was blazing hot but the slight breeze kept her cool.  
  
Her best friends came out of the big yellow house and came over came over to swing. No one said anything they just swung, for what felt like hours. The girls asked if she wanted lemonade. She tried to get up but she couldn't. She was trapped, stuck to the seat. So she would just swing and swing until a handsome man with dark came out of the house. He was holding two glasses of lemonade. He came over to her and took her hand. She could stop swinging. She hopped off and walked with him. Hand in hand. They sipped lemonade until their glasses were empty. A moment passed in which they just stared into each other's eyes. Then he started to run and run. Faster and faster. Until he was out of sight. Minerva looked for him everywhere. He was nowhere. She called out his named. He didn't answer. She fell to her knees and began to weep.  
  
~Awake~  
  
Minerva woke up in an instant. She had been sweating and her eyes were puffy from crying. She didn't understand her dream. Why was she swinging at her house? Why couldn't she stop swinging until Albus came? Why did he run away? Minerva decided to think about it later and she went back to sleep. 


	5. SORRY!

Hey Im sorry I wont be writing for a few days. Im dressing up for the costumes contest at the opening of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix! Then Im going to be reading for hours and hours. So don't expect any more writing for about 4 days. Ciao 


	6. Daisies and the Game of Hooky

Chapter 5: Daisies and the Game of Hooky  
  
A/N Okay, Okay its been more than 4 days but ive been mourning  
since last  
Sunday and its taken me awhile to get back to writing cause of pottery  
painting and helping my chances of getting skin cancer. Anyway here it  
goes.  
  
Disclaimer ~ JKR owns a lot and sumtimes they act like YAYAs other  
than that its mine.  
  
The next morning Minerva slept in. It was already 10:00 and her first lesson started at 10:15. Minerva didn't feel like teaching a lesson because she didn't get any sleep that night. She needed a good reason to get out of teaching that day so she decided to visit Poppy.  
  
"Poppy" she said in a tired groan.  
  
"What?" Poppy was wearing her nurse's cape and hat.  
  
"I couldn't get to sleep last night" she answered with yet another  
pitiful groan.  
  
"And?!"  
  
"And I need you to write me a sick note" Minerva said  
  
"Go teach your class," said poppy sternly.  
  
"PUH-lease" whined Minerva  
  
"Fine, but just this time. Don't tell Dumbledore I let you do this"  
she gave in and wrote out a note.  
  
"Dear students,  
  
I'm sorry to say that Professor M. McGonagall is out sick today. She  
will be back soon. During her usual lessons you will have free time to  
do whatever you please (rules permitting of course). Enjoy your free  
time.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Madam Pomfrey"  
  
"You are going by 'Madam' now?" Minerva asked with a snigger.  
  
" It sounds classier," said Poppy. "I'll have a house-elf bring up  
some soup and later your dinner."  
  
" You know I'm not really sick" Minerva chuckled.  
  
"I just don't want you eating in the great hall or everyone will know  
you're playing hooky" Poppy explained.  
  
Both witches started to laugh uncontrollably. Unfortunately Albus was  
walking by and heard them.  
  
Minerva spent the morning in her room. She slept, read books, and  
planned out her lessons for the next week and a half. She was  
practicing her lecture on rocks to pointed hats when she heard a knock  
at the door.  
  
Minerva slipped into bed and pretended to be resting.  
  
"Come in" she fake coughed.  
  
In stepped a pretticulary small house-elf.  
  
"Here you go miss" said its squeaky voice. " Your soup and a letter  
from the headmaster."  
  
"Thank you" she said as the house-elf beamed.  
  
She dismissed him and opened the yellowish parchment. Upon it was  
emerald green writing. It read:  
  
"Dear Minerva,  
It is unfortunate that you would fall ill so suddenly. I will be  
coming around with tea at two o'clock. We can discuss the matter and  
maybe set up a substitute.  
  
Get Well Soon,  
Albus"  
  
Minerva panicked because it was almost 1:30. She started getting  
ready by making herself look ill. She pointed her wand at her face and  
mumbled  
  
"Palecio"  
  
Next she made the room look untouched as if she had been in bed the  
whole time. Finally she ate the soup and lyed in bed to rest.  
  
The minutes passed quickly and soon enough she heard a knock on her  
door. She knew it was him so moaned for him to join her. Albus opened  
the door with a cheery smile and a bouquet of daisies.  
  
"Hello" he said in a low warm way "hope you are feeling better than  
this morning."  
  
"I'm feeling much better" she answered "but I'm still quite weak"  
  
"Here these are for you," he said while handing her the flowers.  
  
"Thank you" she responded adding a smile.  
  
"So" he started "I talked to Poppy. She says you have been playing a  
bit of hooky."  
  
A/N Cliff hanger!!!!!!! WaHOOOOOOo! Don't you just love em? So anyway  
I didn't delete my last 'chapter' coz sum of u guys would just be like  
'okay, five chapters same as before. She hasn't typed anymore' but I  
will delete it once I add some more chapters Ciao for now 


	7. Hugs, Houseelves, and Gossip

Chapter 6: Hugs, House-elves, and Gossip  
  
A/N Wow I got a lot of reviews on my last chapter. Thanks: Ebec, Fantasy Cat, Nefertirioc, Ivory, Hermione, and flute chick. I don't really think the Rogue Reviewer deserves a thanks *coughitwasnotthatrudethoughcough*. I love reviews I hope you guys keep r/r thank you. Oh yeah I'm sorry if this takes longer im trying to work on the length of my chapters, as you will see. I'm going to use other POV more often in this chapter. Tell me if you like it better. If I get a lot of reviews saying it was better the other way, I'll go back to that style. This is kind of an experiment chapter.  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own barely anything in this!  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
Albus looked into her frightened eyes. Minerva looked as though she was about cry.  
  
"What if he fired her?" She thought. "But this is Albus"  
  
He smiled a gentle smile and laughed. Minerva was relieved. He wasn't he slight bit angry. She watched him chuckle and started to smile. Her smile glistened in the sunlight coming from her window while Albus's cheerful laugh echoed though out the under-decorated bedroom. For a few moments she felt as if they were just old friends having a laugh. But then him expression changed immediately.  
  
"So what was the matter" he asked worriedly "Why couldn't you fall asleep?"  
  
"A had a bad dream" she answered trying to look calm. She hoped he wouldn't ask about the dream. If she told him the truth about it, she would feel very uncomfortable every time she was around him (even though sometimes she already did).  
  
"What was it about?" he asked as if answering her thoughts.  
  
She had to think of a lie quickly.  
  
"I don't remember" she obviously lied. "All that I remember was waking up with tears in my eyes and sweat on my sheets."  
  
"I understand," he said as Minerva thought to herself "He has NO idea!"  
  
Albus conjured up a pot of hot tea and two cups and saucers. They sipped their peppermint tea and talked about Minerva's transfiguration lessons. Dumbledore told her to stay out for at least one more day to get back into her sleep schedule and to not tell anyone that she hadn't really been sick. He didn't really want other teachers want other teachers to follow in her footsteps.  
  
After they were done drinking tea and discussing lessons Albus stood up from his chair and walked over to Minerva and gave her a hug.  
  
"Get well soon" he said with a devious little wink and he left her room in an instant.  
  
Minerva's POV  
  
I can't believe what just happen. For Merlin's sake, he hugged me. Albus Dumbledore just hugged me! I don't know what to do. I can't tell anyone or they'll KNOW. I decided just to sit there and smile. After the 'friendly' hug he left just like that *snap. I'm actually quite glad he left because men (even Albus) are horrible about "feeling". That and I'd probably make a huge prat of myself.  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
While Minerva was pondering whether the hug was brotherly or maybe more, a certain headmaster was pacing a certain headmaster's office humming a certain tune. (The actual song is the intro to the updated parent trap movie and yes it is an old song even though it is a new movie. You know. L is for way you look at me. and I don't know the name of it.)  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very very extraordinary ... Oh, Minerva is so sweet. She doesn't know that I know how she feels. I wish I could tell her the truth.  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
Dumbledore's mind was so focused on Minerva that he didn't notice everything going on around him. His office door was open only a crack but just for a house-elf to listen through. He had heard him humming and the conversation down at Minerva's room.  
  
House-elf POV  
  
Tilly can't believe what sir has been humming. Sir has been humming a love song about miss Mcgonagall. And Sir hugged Miss. Tilly must tell miss but Tilly can't. Tilly not aloud to go down there until her dinner. Oh wait, Sir is coming this way. Tilly grabbed towel started to dust.  
  
"Tilly" Sir said to Tilly  
  
"Yes, sir" said Tilly  
  
"Will you go ask madam Hooch when the Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin match will be" he ordered Tilly  
  
"Right away sir" Tilly said to sir.  
  
This was perfect, Tilly would go tell Miss Hooch and she'd go tell Miss McGonagall.  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
The little house-elf scurried down the stairs and out the back doors. He wanted to disappear but it wasn't permitted on Hogwarts grounds. It was a nice November day the leaves were off the trees but students were outside anyway. As Tilly ran out to the Quidditch pitch many of the stared in curiosity. But Tilly had mission to tell Miss hooch so she didn't care.  
  
When she finally made it to Quidditch pitch. She looked around for Madam Hooch and didn't find her until she looked up. Madam Hooch was having a midday fly around. When she finally landed, Tilly followed through with Dumbledore's orders and told her the "whole" story. Even though Jenaveve and Minerva were friends, this was not a good decision for Tilly because Jenaveve loves to gossip.  
  
A week passed and.every teacher thought they knew about Minerva and Albus the first teacher couple. During Minerva's Monday morning forth year class, Mr. Riddle stepped up to her desk. He looked very upset.  
  
"Are you and Dumbledore ... you know..together?" He said in a mere whisper.  
  
"Where did you get that idea?" she said with a forced laugh.  
  
"I heard Hooch telling Flitwick," He said as if it obvious.  
  
"Go back to your seat, Riddle" she ordered even more strict than usual.  
  
Minerva knew she should stay but this was urgent. As she passed Riddle's desk, she heard a boy sitting next to him say "I told you that you didn't have anything to worry about but you still own 5 galleons." He put his open hand under Riddle's nose. Minerva was disgusted. She had to find Jenaveve.  
  
A/N Okay It didn't take that long. Anyway how did u like it REVIEW PLEASE! And a note for the R.R. Is it anymore "spicy" for your likings **the author says kind of sarcastically! 


End file.
